Unexpected
by ADdude
Summary: As everyone grows up and starts their own families Tsubaki wishes to share the experience with Black Star. When she becomes pregnant the couple have to face parenthood together.
1. Chapter 1: Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters of elements.**

**Author's notes: This story is a sequel to What to expect and to Expecting. You don't really need to read those to follow this one. Just know Kid and Liz are together with kids and Maka and Soul are together with a kid.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hope<p>

Tsubaki loved Black Star. That's why she married him. As much as Black Star had an ego he also loved Tsubaki. Though he would be brazen when they were alone he was tender with her. Those alone times together were something Tsubaki treasured.

Their wedding was a Japanese traditional wedding. She wore a bright with kimono and Black Star let her not only be the center of attention but also let her shine. Over time he had matured and over time they had fallen in love and that love was what brought them together. Every one at the wedding could see the love they shared. So after their wedding they went to their honey moon and they celebrated and basked in that love.

During their honey moon they received a message that Maka went into labor. As much as they loved their time together the newly married couple rushed back to Death City. Soul and Maka were family to them and they were going to be there for them.

Watching her friend hold her new born baby Tsubaki realized something: she wanted a baby. There was something about seeing Maka and Soul with their baby. They had a certain energy about them as if it brought them closer together. Tsubaki didn't particularly worry about getting pregnant she just assumed it would happen for them.

In the meantime to deal with her maternal instincts Tsubaki helped her friends with their children. Tsubaki had always been good with kids and loved taking care of them. She did love spending time with the kids and she grew to think of them as her own nieces and nephews.

Kid and Liz's twins, Bram and Raven, were starting to walks and talk on there own. Tsubaki marveled at how fast they were growing up. Tsubaki watched them one afternoon giving the couple a break while Patti was off on a date. The two children were asleep in her arms as she took them back to their parents. Tsubaki was happy seeing how Black Star played with them. Black Star could be very good with children when he wanted to be. She found the door to the manor unlocked and Tsubaki let herself in.

She wasn't paying attention just looking at the two sleeping babes in her arms. That's when she started to hear something. She should have recognized the sound before she stepped in the living room. Her eyes widened in shock. She stood there motionless staring at Kid and Liz having sex on the floor. She learned two things: one that Liz has a birthmark on her left butt cheek and two that Liz likes being on top.

"Tsubaki!" Kid yells finally noticing the weapon.

"Tsubaki?" Liz yells at kid before spotting Tsubaki.

"..." Tsubaki tries to wrap her mind over what she saw. "You take your time I'll just leave them in their room."

With that Tsubaki bolts out of the room towards the the twins room. Lucky for everyone Raven and Bram didn't wake up and Tsubaki placed them in their crib. About twenty minutes later Liz goes into the room wearing a robe.

"Uh Hi." She started out.

"Hello." Tsubaki offered up trying to avoid looking Liz the eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just we don't get that much time alone and we decided to make the most out of it."

"No, no, I understand." Tsubaki blushed.

"Well, thanks for watching the twins for us. You've always been good with kids."

"Thank you," Tsubaki offered up. "You should really only do that stuff in a room with a locked door."

"I know, Patti told that before."

Even though it was very awkward and she was almost certain Kid was passed out naked in the living room she left feeling happy with herself. She felt good after handling a rather embarrassing situation.

A week later the girls got together and brought the kids to play with each other. Maka's baby was a few months old, they called her Koko even though her name was Kokoro. The twins were getting along with the baby as if she was their sister. The girls talked while keeping an eye on their children none was more protective than Maka. Maka was keeping her eyes trained on her baby.

"Maka calm down." Liz reassured her. "Koko will be fine."

"Is something wrong, Maka? You seem wound up?" Tsubaki asked.

"Actually there is something I should tell you." Maka said and the others leaned in eager to hear her news. "I'm pregnant again."

"What?" Was the response all around.

"You just had a Kokoro a few months ago." Tsubaki pointed out.

"Well, it's just how it happened."

"Yay Maka!" Patti cheered.

"Uh," Liz spoke up. "I was waiting for a while to tell you but I think I can tell you guys now. I just found out that I'm pregnant too."

Tsubaki's jaw dropped.

"Congratulations." Maka said smiling.

"You too." Liz replied to Maka. "I guess we're going to be pregnant together."

"Did you and Kid have sex again when I was out?" Patti asked her sister.

"Uh... yes."

"Well at least this time no one walked in on you two." As soon as Patti said this Liz froze. "You two got to remember to lock the door or at least close it."

"Yes, congratulations to both of you." Tsubaki told her friends.

Deep inside Tsubaki wanted to cry. She wasn't a jealous or envies person and she did have everything she needed but seeing her friends having children did spark something in her. She saw how happy they were going on their second pregnancy. It was something she wanted. They had had a certain energy, they were happy despite all the troubles, they were closer to their husbands and they had their beautiful children. The babies seemed so perfect and they were seemingly forged out of the love they shared. She knew she didn't need a baby to prove that she and Black Star loved each other but it felt like something was missing.

Tsubaki turned to the the twins and Koko playing and Tsubaki smiled.

Later at the apartment she shared with Black Star she thought about the day.

"Is something wrong?" Black Star asked noticing Tsubaki being pensive.

"Oh nothings wrong." Tsubaki reassured him. "It's just Maka and Liz told me both of them are pregnant again."

"Cool, I guess we should get them something." Black Stopped to think for a second. "Maka and Soul just had a kid a few months ago, do you think Maka can take it? I mean she's always been like thin. You think she'll be okay?"

Tsubaki gave him a weak smile. She was happy that Black Star worried about Maka; they were like family even though neither admitted it. Tsubaki often thought they acted like siblings. "No, I'm sure she will be all right. Women after they give birth are very fertile and as long as she takes care of herself and goes to the doctor to get checked out she should be fine."

"Well good." Black Star said simply.

"Uh, Black Star." Tsubaki said her voice quiet. "Have you ever thought about having children?"

It was Black Star's turn to be quiet but he only stayed that way for a moment. "I don't know. I guess. I've thought about it except I'm not sure I'd be a good father."

"No, I'm sure you'd be a great father." Tsubaki reassured him. She was actually a little surprised Black Star rarely ever said he wasn't great at anything.

"You know who my father was."

"You're not your father. You're good person. And you're great with kids. You're great with the kids at the school and the Liz and Maka's kids love you."

"Thank you."

"Do you think I'd be a good mother?"

"Of course you're great with kids."

"So do you want to have a baby with me?"

"Yes, but not now. I want to wait until I know I'm ready to be a dad."

"When do you think that might be?"

"I don't know I think that when we're ready it would just happen."

Tsubaki smiled at him, "Okay, that sounds right."

That night in bed together they were at peace. Being together there wasn't anything about the future or worries about the past they just enjoyed being together. They loved each other and that's all that they needed at the moment. Being with Black Star was all that seemed to matter at the time. It was as his love flowed into her reassuring her that everything would be all right. Being that close together and that intimate was something that not reassured them of their mutual love but also that everything would be all right. As Black Star kissed and caressed her Tsubaki felt that they had all the time in the world and she could wait as long as he was with her.

It is said that a watched kettle never boils and it is also said that if you want God to laugh you make a plan. Sometimes the best plan is not having a plan what so over. Other times simply forgetting to use protection is what causes change in the so called plan. Though neither Black Star would realize this as they slept peacefully in each others arms.

Or maybe they were just ready.

It was a week before Tsubaki started to feel different.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: All right here is the challenge I set out for myself to write this fic by the end of the week. So I need a name for their child. Any suggestion send them in. Also leave a review and tell me how I am doing<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters of elements.**

**Author's notes: This story is a sequel to What to expect and to Expecting. You don't really need to read those to follow this one. Just know Kid and Liz are together with kids and Maka and Soul are together with a kid.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: News<p>

Having the day off Soul and Black Star went to a basketball game. Tsubaki and Maka we're at Maka's home just trying to relax. They put baby Koko into her crib for her afternoon nap. Tsubaki and Maka sat down for a cup of tea to sooth Tsubaki's stomach.

"I hope the tea helps." Maka told Tsubaki. "It always soothes by stomach."

"I hope so too." Tsubaki sighed. "For the last week I wake up feeling sick. It's not so bad it usually ends by the afternoon."

Maka ponder this while they continued to talk.

Tsubaki let out a low groan as she placed her hand over her stomach. "It looks like the tea didn't help."

"That's strange it always works for me. Well, except when I was pregnant..."

"Is something wrong, Maka?"

"Uh, Tsubaki, I don't know how to say it but is it possible you're pregnant."

Tsubaki stared back to the blind meister for a moment in complete silence. After thinking things through for a moment and realizing she was late, "Maybe."

"We need to get a test for you." Maka tod her.

Tsubaki was filled with both joy at the possibility and the fear of that very possibility and telling Black Star.

"Maka, can we not tell Black Star until we're sure?"

"It's fine with me. I'll keep it a secret but you should really go see a doctor to make sure."

Tsubaki nodded and soon enough Black Star and Soul entered the home. Tsubaki made an appointment to go to the doctors. She had Black Star accompany her telling him she was just getting checked for her stomach saying it was probably just the flu. She was nervous and it felt like her stomach was tied up in knots. She squeezed his hand nervously.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Black Star asked her while they waited in the waiting room.

"Yes, I'm just not very fond of hospitals." She lied to him.

"I know what you mean they remind me of Stein and his boring lectures."

She smiled finding reassurance in his presence. Soon the nurse called Tsubaki to the patience waiting room to again wait for the doctor.

Tsubaki took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself dow. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the couldn't get the conversation with Black Star out of her head. She really did want to have a baby with Black Star but she also wanted Black Star to want it, to be ready to have a baby with her.

The doctor came and talk to Tsubaki and she took the test. It only took about ten minutes to get the results from the lab.

The doctor said, "You're pregnant."

Tsubaki started to cry and she wasn't sure if it was out of joy or all the nervous energy she had. The doctor gave her a few pamphlets and gave her a prescription for prenatal vitamins.

She found Black Star waiting for him and after getting her prescription filled in a nearby pharmacy they went home. She told Black Star that they were just vitamins and not what they really were. She was looking for the right time to tell him but every second she kept the secret the sense of guilt rose.

She got dinner ready that night still feeling guilty. Black Star did the dishes that night giving her some time to clear her mind.

"Done!" Black star said sitting down next to Tsubaki. "You looks tired maybe you should get to bed early tonight."

"Black Star..." Tsubaki started her voice weak. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what about?"

"I didn't go to the doctor today so they could check my stomach. I went so they could run a pregnancy test." Tsubaki couldn't met his eyes so as she twiddled her fingers she looked down. "They told me that I'm pregnant."

She looked up to see Black Star who stared at her with wide eyes. "..."

"Black Star?"

"..." And he fainted.

"Black Star!"

She got him to bed and waited for him to come to.

"Huh?" He said when he finally did come to.

"Black Star! Are you all right? Im so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No, don't blame yourself." He said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I love you Tsubaki and I'm going to love this baby. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a father but I know if the baby is anything like you I'm going to love it."

Tsubaki smiled through her tears and she hugged Black Star. Black Star hugged her back and thought he did like the idea of Tsubaki having his baby he felt something else he wasn't used to feeling, fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Back and obviously won't finish the story under a week but I do intend to finish. So until next time leave me a review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Also I wanted to let you guys know that cook563 wrote a story Death's truth as an off shot from the stories I wrote Expecting and What to Expect so I suggest you guys look it up and read it**


	3. Chapter 3: Bliss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters of elements.**

**Author's notes: This story is a sequel to What to expect and to Expecting. You don't really need to read those to follow this one. Just know Kid and Liz are together with kids and Maka and Soul are together with a kid.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Bliss<p>

So with the news that the three women were pregnant there was to be a small celebration between the friends. After Tsubaki found that she too was pregnant along with Liz and Maka the three shared a hug with the realizations that they would get to go through their pregnancy together. To celebrate they decided to have a cook out at Kid's Manor since it had the most room. Tsubaki was practically glowing at the idea of becoming a mother. While Maka and Patti played with the babies, a two person job now that the twins were starting to walk, Tsubaki and Liz were busy in the kitchen while the guys worked on the grill outside.

"So is everything all right?" Liz asked. "With the pregnancy I mean."

Tsubaki smiled at her concern, Liz had always been in a certain degree motherly having to practically raise her own sister. Having twins just seem to up the guns maternal instincts. It had been a surprise to Tsubaki that Liz wanted to become a house wife when she seemed so used to fighting all her life. Liz had to spend years fighting on the street just to make sure her little sister had enough to eat and was safe but maybe that's why she no longer wanted to fight. Liz had long since earned a life a peace and the love she shared with her family and friends. Mind you Liz would sometimes go on mission on the rare time Kid was called to duty but that was to make sure her children could have a safe world.

This did bring a question to Tsubaki's mind, "Uh, Liz? I never really imagined you is a stay at home mom. Do you like being one?"

"Thinking about not working and staying home with your baby?"

"Maybe? I think it would help me decided why you decided."

"It's not something simple. I mean sure I imagined just using Kid for his money when I met him but things changed. I fell in love with him and we got married. I mean it's nice having money and a big house but that's not what's important. The house would feel as empty as the streets we're I grew up; a house isn't a home you need to fill it with people that you love and love you back to really make it a home."

Tsubaki smiled as she wondered if Liz always wanted to have children. Tsubaki then smirked thinking that Kid would insist on having eight children. The way Liz smiled playing with her baby twins and when she thought about the child that was on it's way Liz might actually agree to it.

Tsubaki wondered if this pregnancy was planned and she wondered how long until house was filled with the patter of half shinigami babies.

But it did remind her of what she wanted, a home filled with family and love.

As they went outside they found Patty chasing around Bram trying to catch him.

Meanwhile while they were setting things up Black Star was talking to the guys. Black Star was not as eager to be having children though he did his best to hide the fact. Black Star wasn't hating the idea but it still hadn't settled in his mind.

"You two are going onto your next birth." Black Star started. "You worried?"

"Maybe a little." Kid admitted. "A regular birth there are always the possibility of some sort of complication. That fear is always in the back of my mind."

"So how do you deal with something like that?" Black Star asked the reaper.

"It's not an easy thing to do it's just something I know is worth it. It's something that is worth the fear. I know Liz is with me and I'll be with her. Plus we have Patti and the rest of you. I think pregnancy is a difficult thing but if you have people to help and support it is something you can bare." The reaper turns his amber eyes to Black Star's. "Just know that if you or Tsubaki need anything we are all here for you."

"Uh, Thanks." Black Star commented unsure of what to say.

"I have come to think of you,Tsubaki and everyone as part of my family and families support each other."

Black Star gave him a smile, he wasn't used to relying on people. Black Star still was unsure about becoming a father. There were things he didn't feel right talking about.

"Ouch!" Soul screamed as fire shot out of the grill nearly incinerating his eyes brows.

"Be careful Soul!" Maka yelled out. "I still need you to help raise Koko and our future child."

"Thanks for your concern honey." Soul snarked back knowing full well Maka was joking.

They eventually sat down to eat. They really were one really large family and soon it would grow larger.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry for being away as long as I was. School is over now and I am trying to get into my writing again. I know this chapter is a little short but I'm still trying to get on a roll. Tell me what you guys think by leaving me a review. Thanks for staying with me. I'll try to update once a week probably week and a half. Anyway I need name suggestion for not only Black Star and Tsubakis baby but the others new kids so let me know if you have any ideas<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Worry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters of elements.**

**Author's notes: This story is a sequel to What to expect and to Expecting. You don't really need to read those to follow this one. Just know Kid and Liz are together with kids and Maka and Soul are together with a kid.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Worry<p>

Black Star was unable to sleep. The news of Tsubaki becoming pregnant left him unsettled. He loved her, he loved her more than anything else. He held his wife at night, Tsubaki slept in peaceful slumber unaware, she was ready to be a mother he told himself. Tsubaki was very motherly and becoming an actual mother just suited her, they say that women glow when pregnant and Tsubaki definitely did. He had never seen Tsubaki as happy as when she talked about becoming a mother.

He was worried though. Black Star tried not to think about such things he instead tried to just enjoy his life with Tsubaki. Even sleeping she looked happy. Her hands on her stomach as if she was trying to caresses the new soul she was housing. It was an odd feeling he had about the situation. He wanted Tsubaki to be happy so he was going to find something he could do about this.

The next day Tsubaki, Liz, and Maka went to do some shopping. Tsubaki was really eager to start shopping for baby things. They were free to shop since Patty volunteered to watch their kids, mostly she played with them but that's still someone watching them.

"So how's the pregnancy going?" Maka asked Tsubaki as she started to look through baby clothes.

"Good, well expect I noticed something this morning. I tried to turn the end of my hair into a chain scythe but I couldn't."

"Well you're starting to show." Liz told her. "When I first got pregnant I lost my ability to transform. It was about two months in. I guess that means it's time for you to get off field missions."

"No problem, we haven't going on missions lately anyway." Tsubaki replied. "But I'm a little surprised that I couldn't transform at all, not even just my hair."

"Yeah, Stein explained it to me once when I was pregnant with the twins. When a weapon gets pregnant they can transform and compensate but once the fetus starts forming the weapon automatically locks out the transformations to protect the baby."

"Yes." Maka continued. "Your transforming abilities can change you and even your clothes when you transforms but you can't do that for the baby. Your body can't tell how much transformation will harm your baby so it locks out the ability as a whole."

"It's just a little strange." Tsubaki said.

"Oh that's not even the weirdest part." Liz told her. "Wait until the craving start."

"Or when the hormones get the better of you." Maka added.

"What about the hormones?" Tsubaki asked.

"You get craving for more than just food." Liz slyly told her. "But from what we found out about you from the Lust chapter you might not notice a difference. Either way I think Black Star will have his hands full."

Tsubaki blushed brightly.

"Don't let her tease her." Maka told her. "It all worth it when you see that little baby in your hands."

Tsubaki smiled broadly imagining what it would be like to hold her child in her hands. "So do you have any idea of what your babies are going to be?"

Maka shook her head, "It's still too early to tell. Though I think I would like a little brother for Kokoro to play with."

"Hm," Liz thought for a second. "I'm not sure. I already have a boy and a girl. I guess I just the quick birth this time."

"Maybe you'll have twins again." Tsubaki suggested.

"As much as I love the twins I would rather not give birth to two babies at once again." Liz scratched the back of her head.

"It depends." Maka said. "If the twins were born from the two eggs than I doubt that will happen again. But if they were born from the same egg then maybe twins runs in your family or Kid's. In which case you might have twins again."

Liz looked less than thrilled but not really horrified, she would rather have a simple birth. "It's just that when one of the twins wakes up crying they wake the other one and it's so hard to get both of them to sleep like that. Trust me prepare to lose some sleep."

Tsubaki giggled before she sighed, "Oh, excuse me I have to use the rest room."

"Yeah you're going to be doing a lot of that too." Liz joked as Tsubaki excused herself.

At another side of the town the guys were getting something to eat not wanting to shop for the babies. It's a guy thing they don't like to shop.

"Something up, Black Star?" Soul asked the ninja.

"No, nothing." Black Star replied.

"Are you sure?" Kid questioned. "You've been quiet, and for you that is saying quite a lot."

"Yeah," Soul continued. "You haven't bothered to shout about how great you are once today."

"I guess I've had a lot of my mind." Black Star replied.

"Anything we can help you with?" Soul asked.

"No, don't worry I can handle it." Black Star replied with some of his usual vigor returning to his voice. "I mean if a big man like me can't handle a problem then what can you two do to help?"

"Yeah, that's our Black Star." Soul mumbled relived figuring nothing could be wrong if he was still like that.

"So how's the family?" Black Star spoke up changing the subject. "I heard your brother is visiting next week."

"Yeah," Soul admitted. "He's passing through so he's going to stop by."

"You weren't really that close, right?"

"Not really. But me and Wes have been getting along better the last year. I guess we're growing up. I don't know I guess it's nice to have family. We're each other's brothers we should at least act like it. I mean it's good to have him in my life. I never noticed I missed having a brother."

"And what about you?" Black Star turned to Kid. "You and Liz are having your third kid, it's got to be hard with the twins and Patty always around."

"No, not really." Kid replied. "Patty has been a great deal of help. She is happy to watch the twins. She's eager to have another nephew or niece. She's always been a little sister to me and it's great to have her around." Then Kid noticed something on Black Star's face, an unfamiliar look. "You wouldn't know that would you? Soul and Liz always had a sibling to rely on. I've thought of Patty as a sister and even Tsubaki has had brother..." he let his voice trail off not wanting to bring up the sad memory.

Soul spoke up. "If it helps Maka thinks of you as brother. An annoying blue haired monkey of a brother."

Black Star glared, "Yeah, I think of her like my flat chested sister."

Just then Kid's cell phone rang and he picked up, "Hello." Kid politely answered. He was silent as he heard the caller speak. Black Star took a sip of his drink waiting for the call to end when he stopped as he noticed a look of shock on Kid's usually stoic face. "All right we'll be there as quickly as we can."

As Kid hang up his phone Soul asked, "Something wrong?"

"Uh, yes." Kid gave a worried pause. "The girls we're out shopping when Tsubaki excused herself to use the rest room. She started bleeding and suffering from painful cramps. They took her to the doctor is already with Tsubaki. We should go meet them there."

Soul looked at his long time friend and that was one of the few times he ever saw Black Star afraid. They quickly made their way to hospital. Black Star was really happy that they had Patty watching their kids just seeing how worried Maka and Liz were, he didn't like the idea of the kids seeing their mothers that scared.

Maka was there to explain it, "There was blood. When Tsubaki went to use the bathroom she found out she was bleeding. The doctors said that Tsubaki might be having this luteal problem. They said there might a chance the baby might not survive the operation."

"Operation?" Soul asked.

"Where is she?" Is all that Black Star had to say.

Liz pointed towards her room, "They're getting her ready for the surgery."

Black Star ran into the room. He found Tsubaki laying in bed, her eyes were red from crying. "Black Star." She called out her voice coarse and tired.

"Tsubaki." He whispered, he walked to her taking her hands on his.

Tsubaki held back the tears, "They- they- they told me that the baby might not survive the surgery."

"No." Black Star said defiantly. "It's our kid, even as a baby it's stronger than most adults."

Tsubaki managed to smile. "If- if the worst happens... we can always try again." She shuddered ready to cry again.

"No. Don't even talk about that. You and this baby are both going to come out of this surgery just fine."

Tsubaki gave her another weak smile just for a second she believed him. They stayed together in silence for a moment . A nurse came by a few minutes later and took Tsubaki away. Black Star couldn't be in the operation room during the operation so he had to wait. The others stayed with him and waited. Black Star for the first time in his life felt powerless, worse he felt powerless to help protect the person he loved the most in the world. Then there was the baby, a small helpless life he and his wife created was slipping away. Black Star didn't really get how he was afraid for this little life that wasn't born yet. He just knew it would break Tsubaki's heart if something happen to that baby and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Eventually a doctor came out and Black Star ran to him for anything idea of how Tsubaki was doing. The doctor told him, "She's doing fine. They both are. We thought we were going to lose the baby but it's nothing short of a miracle. We have to keep her a few days for observation but she's fine. She's resting. You can go see her."

They all gave a sighed of relief.

Later Tsubaki woke up with Black Star holding her hand. "See, " He told her with a smile. "I told you our kid would make it."

"So the baby is fine?" Tsubaki asked getting her hopes up.

"Yeah." Black Star said hugging Tsubaki.

Elsewhere the other's were getting to back to Kid's manor. Maka and Soul picked up Kokoro. As they made their way home she held her daughter close never wanting to lose her. Kid got Patty into bed who had already having fallen asleep a while ago. Liz put the twins into bed and as she watched them sleep she wondered if their would be complication for her this time.

Tsubaki slept in the hospital bed as Black Star sat besides her watching her sleep. Black Star knew he was not ready to be father and wasn't even sure he was going to be a good one but he knew he would had to become one for not only his child but for Tsubaki's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Sorry for the delay been busy. Anime Expo, then comic con, then I was a little sick and busy. Been really busy. Cycling through my fanfics so I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Also still looking for names and suggestion for all the babies. Any ideas leave them in the review only two chapters left**


	5. Chapter 5: Fatherhood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters of elements.**

**Author's notes: This story is a sequel to What to expect and to Expecting. You don't really need to read those to follow this one. Just know Kid and Liz are together with kids and Maka and Soul are together with a kid.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Fatherhood<p>

It had been months since Tsubaki had her surgery and Black Star attended to her every need. None of them had ever seen Black Star so attentive to someone, Black Star just wanted to take care of any problem Tsubaki might have. As time passed Tsubaki's belly grew as the baby she carried grew. It seemed like every day she just got more excited about becoming a mother. She and Black Star spent hours coming up for names for their baby, they decided not find out the sex until the baby was born. Tsubaki, Maka and Liz had a baby shower together and it looked like everyone was happy. Black Star was still nervous about the whole thing and found there was little to be done about the feeling as the day approached.

Black Star and Tsubaki one day nearly nine months to when it all started rushed to the hospital. As the reached the counter at the hospital they found Kid.

"Kid." Black Star started. "We just got the call."

"We did too." Kid explained. "We rushed over once we heard that Maka had went into labor. Soul said she just started to go into labor."

"Is she okay?" Tsubaki asked her voice timid.

"Don't worry about it." Liz came over, she looked like she was going to go into labor at any moment herself. "Soul's with her."

"She's a few weeks early isn't she?" Tsubaki added.

"Yes but not by too much." Kid explained. "The doctors don't really expect any major complications. They had planned to bring over Soul's parents next week but the baby seems to have wanted to come early."

They all sat down in the waiting room to do what the room suggested and wait.

"Yay!" Patty held little Kokoro in her arms. "Soon Koko you're going to be a big sister. Being a sister is great! I'm sure you're going to love it. Just hope they're not as stuffy as some one." Patty looked over to Raven who had fallen asleep with her twin brother.

A gentle laugh came behind them. Patty turned to see Maka's mom.

"Hello Patty." She said sweetly. "Do you mind if I borrow my granddaughter?"

"Nope here you go." Patty placed Kokoro in her grandmothers arms.

The little baby girl nuzzled up to her grandmother as she sat down next to Black Star.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hello Black Star." She greeted him back.

"Where's Spirit?"

"Oh he's trying to find the perfect gift at the gift shop. I something troubling you?"

Black Star eyes shot open. He should have known she might notice something, when Maka and him were young they used to play together and she was the one that watched over them. Kami and Nygus seemed to be the closes things he had to a mother. He watched Tsubaki fawn over the twins while Patty used a stethoscope on Liz's stomach with Kid telling her to return it to the doctor she took it from.

Black Star spoke with a hushed tone. "I don't know. I like the way things are and I'm afraid something will change it."

"Not all change is bad. Sometimes change is good, you don't know for a fact that something changing is bad." Her words were gentle in his ear.

"No, I'm sure this change is going to be bad."

Kami was quiet for a moment. "How do you know?"

She picked up on things without needing to be told and Black Star appreciated it. "My parents. You know how they were like."

"Oh." She paused. "The Star Clan. Spirit told me about them. They were bad."

"I know." Black Star said. " How can I be a good parent when that's who I had as a parents."

Cradling the blonde baby girl in her arms Kami looked at Black Star in the eyes. "You're an idiot."

"Huh?" Black Star was caught by surprise by her blunt statement.

"Yes, they were bad people but that doesn't mean your children will be, you're not going to mess your kid up because of 're not a bad person because of your parents, you're a good person despite them. I'm sure when it's time you'll be a great father. You're their son but they aren't your parents. They never raised you and never helped you become the man you are today. If you want to know what kind of parent you are going to be look at the person who raised you. Then try to be a better parent then them and I know you will be."

Black Star thought about what she said.

A few hours later Maka had gone and give birth to a baby boy.

As the group went to Maka's room they saw her bolding a light blue bundle. The baby looked up to his mother, he had white hair like his father and looked like him in almost every way but his complexion looked more like Maka's and he had his mother's green eyes.

"Hello." Maka said softly. "Let me introduce you to Soul Junior."

"I think we'll just call him SJ." Soul told the others as they gathered around the new member to their family.

Kami took Kokoro to her brother, "That's your little brother. Say hello."

Kokoro was just about year old and she looked at her new brother.

"Look honey your little brother." Soul told her.

She simply smiled and waved at the little baby boy.

"Oh that's so cute." Maka said looking at her children.

She smiled tenderly, from that smile you'd think their was no kind of trouble in her life, that her life was perfect.

Tsubaki smiled and whispered to Black Star, "Soon that's going to be us."

Those words stuck with Black Star ever after they left hospital. With Maka and the new baby SJ comfortable and being watched for the night by the doctors they all made their way home, when they arrived Tsubaki quickly sat on her favorite chair and took a novel and read it.

As Black Star brought her a glass of water and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I have something I have to do but I'll be back soon."

"All right." Tsubaki gave him her usual smile. "Have a safe trip."

She trusted him so much she didn't even ask what he had to do. Black Star made his way into the city. Black Star made his way to a coffee shop he had called him to tell him to meet there. As he arrived he found him sitting alone in the corner.

"Hello Sid." Black Star greet the old zombie.

"Hello Black Star." Sid replied.

Black Star knew Sid a long time. Sid took him in when he was a baby when he saved him and took him into the school.

"You wanted something?" The aging zombie asked.

"Yeah, I need advice. Me and Tsubaki are having a baby and I'm not sure I can be a good father. My parents were killers and the closes thing I had to a father was you. I'm not sure I can do it."

"Black Star I've known you for a long time and frankly you've been a reckless kid but I know you'll be a good father. You are not your father and you're not even me. You are your own person. You always yell about how great you are but I've seen you time and time again helping other people become better and stronger. Yeah, you made mistakes and nearly got yourself killed but you found your way. I saw your fight with Mifune and I swear for a second I thought you'd go crazy and follow in your clan's foot steps but you didn't. When Kid was in that book you dragged him out. You'd risk your life to protect anyone that need it. You're brash but you care that's why you won't be your father. He didn't bother to try and protect you but I know you will protect your kid."

"I wish I could believe that."

"Believe it. I know when you look at your baby for the first time you'll know you're ready to do anything for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know it. You're scared and it's a scary thing and you're not used to it but you have Tsubaki to help you through it. That's why you married her so you two could help each other in your life. I'm sure she's scared too."

"No, have you seen Tsubaki she's bursting with energy ready to be a mom."

"Just give it time. I didn't think I was ready when I found you but I think did pretty well especially considering I dead for the last half of your teen years."

Black Star chuckled, "I guess I'll take your word for it."

"I'm not the kind of man to lie."

Black Star rolled his eyes, they didn't talk much longer Black Star went home to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki was there waiting for him he got home, "Hello Black Star."

"Hi babe." He gave another kiss. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

"I haven't told you but i've been worried about becoming a father. I just haven't felt that I'm going to be a good one when my own dad was a killer."

"Black Star..." Tsubaki said in little more than a whimper. "I've bee scared too, especially after the surgery, but I know if you're with me it will be fine. I read it in one of the baby books that women become mothers when they get pregnant but men become fathers when they see their child for the first time. I want to be a mother and I know I can do it but I'm still scared but if you're with me I know I can do it. I know our baby will have you as a father then it will be healthy and happy. I know it's not fair to ask you but I need to lean on you for this."

"No, it' fair you have to make the kid just lean on me as much as you need to." Black Star wrapped his arms around her. "It's scary but we can do this together."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: All right another chapter done. Any name suggestions for the baby names send them in the reviews. While there leave me a review telling me what you think. I think the next chapter will be the last maybe an epilogue after that<strong>


	6. Chapter 6:Miracles

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters of elements.

Author's notes: This story is a sequel to What to expect and to Expecting. You don't really need to read those to follow this one. Just know Kid and Liz are together with kids and Maka and Soul are together with a kid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Miracles<p>

The days went by quickly and it sort of became a race between Liz and Tsubaki on who would go into labor first. Still Tsubaki was more eager to give birth since Liz still had some memories of the last time she gave birth. The fact that it was summer wasn't helping anything, the heat just made the fact they were pregnant even more uncomfortable. To make matters worse Japan was in the middle of several large storms so Tsubaki's parent couldn't come for a visit until the storms passed. Tsubaki was on bed rest and that left Black Star do handle everything in their home. So much of his days were spent with Black Star in Tsubaki's pink apron frantically trying to clean up their homes, and failing since he wasn't very good at cleaning. Black Star was never was one to do much cleaning and he could slack off doing it because Tsubaki was happy to do the cleaning so it was odd for him to be in that position. But he wanted to be there for Tsubaki in anyway he could. He wasn't sure how he could help so he just tried to be useful in anyway he could.

Black Star and Tsubaki couldn't really get any help from their friends Maka and Soul who were busy not only taking care of Kokoro but their new little baby SJ though they had help from Maka's parents. Liz and Kid had Patty's help but but besides Liz being pregnant they had to take care of their twin toddlers.

Tsubaki's last check up with the doctor let them know she was doing fine as was the baby.

Then labor started, not for Tsubaki though. Liz went to labor for the second time and they all went to the hospital to provide her and Kid with their support. Tsubaki was a little jealous about how both her friends not only already had babies before her but were lapping her, still she was happy for them.

Black Star was amazed about how Kid had matured. Their first time Kid was freaking out but this time he stayed by Liz's side. Black Star decided it that it was because Kid had become a father and matured because of it.

Black Star kinda wanted to experience that but in the mean time he was betting on what the baby would be.

"Boy!" Soul said confident.

"Girl!" Patty wagered. "Twin girls!"

"I can't believe you guys are taking bets." Maka grumbled.

Her mom watching her kids allowed her to be there for Liz and Kid.

Patty kept Bram and Raven on her laps "Don't you two want two baby sisters? I know when you guys get your little sister it's going to be awesome. If she is anything like my sister, your mom, I know you guys are going to be super happy."

Patty played with the reapers for a while as they waited. Black Star started to understand something he never really had, family. Patty and Liz had to take care of themselves but then Kid came along and became their family, a lot of people but feel they might lose their family whens someone came in but Patty embraced having a bigger family.

That whole thing gave Black Star plenty to think of. But that all stopped when they were allowed in to see Liz and Kid. As they walked into Liz's room they found the couple holding a pair pink bundles.

"You had twin girls?!" Tsubaki said excited.

"Yeah." Kid smiled at his friends.

"They're not identical either this time." Liz told them.

As they took a closer look they saw what she meant. Both girls had blonde hair one with much longer than the other, both having three white stripes in their hair. Their blue eyes were different shades of blue as their hair were different shades of blonde. One girl was a little longer too while the other had pudgier cheeks.

They might not have been symmetrical but as Kid looked at them being held by his wife in bed they could tell he already loved them.

"We've named them Angel." Liz said as she held up the longer one that looked a lot like her.

"And we named this one Celty." Kid held the one with the puffy cheeks.

At that point Tsubaki fawned over the babies and gave the others the time to pay Patty for the bet.

"How did you know?" Black Star asked.

"I talked to their doctor silly." Patty stuck her tongue at them. "Then I stole his clip board when he said he wouldn't tell me."

With that said Patty placed Bram and Raven next to their mother and father.

"Say hello to your little sisters." Kid told them.

The little reaper looked at their little siblings and smiled. They sat and watched them taking their hands in theirs with their parents watching.

Eventually everyone departed to let Liz get some rest.

When they got back home Black Star helped Tsubaki get back in bed to sleep.

"Angel and Celty are so cute and Liz and Kid were so happy." Tsubaki said. "Soon that's going to be us."

Black gave her a kiss and smiled at her. "Yeah, that is going to be us."

Maybe it was seeing his friends with their kids but Black Star was feeling more at ease with being a parent. Soul wasn't the most fatherly guy but he was being a great one and Kid with all his obsessions put them aside and loved his kids no matter what.

Black Star started to look forward to being a dad seeing everyone so happy to be parents. He didn't even mind keeping the house clean. So there he was a week later cleaning the house.

He came over to the room where Tsubaki rested, "Tsubaki, what do you want for lunch?"

"I don't think I'm going to eat lunch today." Tsubaki said.

"Okay, I'm not a good cook as you but you really do have to eat something for you and the baby."

"That's the thing." Tsubaki paused. "My water broke."

"I'll get you some more water."

"No, that means the baby is coming."

His eyes widened, "What?! Ah! I'll get- something!"

Tsubaki eventually told him what to do and they got to hospital. The others arrived after them and Black Star stayed with Tsubaki as she went into labor. He was scared, he had never heard Tsubaki scream as much as she did then at moments he thought she was dying. As much as he was freaked he stayed there holding her hand, he could tell she was scared even more than him. He would never consider leaving Tsubaki alone if she was ever scared.

After several hour and one finally push the couple were held each others hand as a cleaned up new born was handed to them.

Tsubaki took the small pink bundle into her hands. Looking at them with big green eyes a blue haired little girl looked up. She has a small star shaped mole by her eye.

"She's so beautiful." Tsubaki said crying tears of joy.

Black Star put his arm around her and gave his wife a big kiss. "Yeah, she takes after her mother." Turning to his daughter he smiled broadly. "Hey little one. Don't worry I'm your papa. I'm going to protect you and help you grow to be as big as me, well not that big, no is as big as me. But you are lucky you have a great mom and awesome dad."

Black Star took her into his arms and smiled as he held his daughter for the first time.

A few minutes later the others came in. Maka asked Tsubaki, "What are you going to name her?"

"Black Star picked her name." Tsubaki told them.

"Yuki Star. Yuki, that's her name." He told them.

"Great name." Soul admitted.

"Well of course she's my daughter she has to have a great name how else is she going to live up to having such a great dad."

The others smiled knowing that Black Star was already settling in to becoming a father. There are many people that would love to hear that the Star Clan came to an end but seeing that little baby that small group knew that the clan might survive and might redeem itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Okay. I put a few references to other thing in this chapter lets see if anyone gets them. I wish I could claim Yuki Star name as my own but an rper I know came up with it along with Sj name. I liked it. Anyway leave me a review and I'll try to be back next week with the final chapter<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters of elements.**

**Author's notes: This story is a sequel to What to expect and to Expecting. You don't really need to read those to follow this one. Just know Kid and Liz are together with kids and Maka and Soul are together with a kid.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Epilogue<p>

Month had passed and the babies had grown. They were all healthy and loved by their family. They all gathered together at Kid's manor to have a cook out. Even when they all started having their own families they still considered each other part of their family. Though their children were all young they seemed to be getting along. The twins were playing with Kokoro as the others who were months old started to crawl around. Being the older ones the twins were very careful with the others fulling the older sibling role being helped by the ever playful Patty.

The parents sat down together as they got ready to eat keeping on eye on their kids. It was a rare occurrence that Black Star let Yuki play with the other kids just by herself since he was usually the one playing with her. Tsubaki was settling in her role as a mother as they expected. She was over joyed. That day was not just a typical get together but a special day. Black Star had been worried about doing such a thing but Tsubaki was there to support him. It was a well known tradition in the Star Clan that when a new member was born into the clan they got a star tattoo. Black Star didn't want to do it since people would always see his beautiful little girl as being from a clan of killers. Tsubaki reminded him that like him she would have to deal with it either way and she would eventually make it a symbol of something good. So they got her a small star shaped tattoo on her arm. Yuki was tough like one would expect considering her father and barely cried as they did it. Maybe it was simply because she had her two strong and brave parents holding her as she got the tattoo.

Now the little girl was playing like nothing had happened with her arm wrapped up waiting to reveal the tattoo when the skin wasn't as red and sensitive. They were happy as so were their friends as they celebrated that hope that lay in the future.

They gathered around to eat as one large family.

"Huh." Kid spoke up. "Not to take away from Yuki's day but there is something we've been meaning on telling you all." Kid said taking Liz's hand.

"We're pregnant again." Liz told them.

"Again?!" Tsubaki blurted.

"Come on man." Soul told them.

"Stop trying to top the rest of us." Black Star added.

"Seriously." Soul said. "You're making the rest us look bad."

"You're lucky my hands are full with SJ or I'd Maka chop you." Maka told her husband before turning to her friends. "Congratulations."

"Yes, congratulations." Told them with a smile.

"Did you hear that?" Patty whispered to Angel and Celty. "You two get to be big sisters. That's double for you Bram and Raven."

They smiled at their aunts comment as they continued to eat.

The group talked about the future and about what they hoped for their children. They didn't know what the future had for them they just knew their family would get bigger and as long as they had each other they'd be great.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So that's the end. I don't know if I'll continue the series it feel like the end here. If I get an idea I might continue. I do intend on doing a drabble series about Kid and Liz jumping around their lives fluffy stuff, with that you'll likely see their other kids. Any leave me a review if you want. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and the other ones<strong>


End file.
